Shifting Sands
by Lacy
Summary: The end of one Kingdom, and turmoil of another, both the result of war hungry mages. The result brings 5 together that could bring back peace
1. Default Chapter

Alright heres the deal, a while back I started a story here, and everything was grand, yes, thats right, grand. Until I realized it wasn't going anywhere and I just stopped. But now I got the first chapter re-done, and I hope it is better than the last one (probably not but I don't care anymore) It depends on if I get any reviews as to if I'll keep going or just drop it again. ^_^ now that I'm finished boring you.....  
Shifting Sands  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I have a Cat named Warf..... isn't that something!  
  
notes: I guess I should point out that for now, Daniel is Duo, save some confusion. And this chapter is about what happened when Duo was about Ten of age. Don't worry, he grows up next chapter! hehe  
  
oh yes, please forgive me in advance of miss spells, its the bees I tell you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Kingdom of Divinity. One of the mighty powers of its time, is home to a race, known normally as Shifters, that posesses the ability to change its form from one creature to another. Not bound to one race, but capable of many forms of life and nature.  
The people within Divinity are peaceful with its surounding Kingdoms, and have no wish for war with that of human and elf kind. They often send ambassadors to the human kingdoms that neighbor them, creating treatys and such. But this seemingly peaceful land was not what some wished, some wished for war, and they would do anything to acheive it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daaaaaaaad..." ,whined the child prince as his father directed him to the carriage, "I don't want to go! I want to stay here....."  
  
King Anthony just smiled kindly to his son, as if remembering how he, himself hated going on these trips when he was young, "I know, young Daniel, but this is for your own good, our ambassador is to renew our treaty with the North Kingdom, you must go to learn."  
  
"I know!" Daniel sighed, then looked up to his father, "but.... can't I go next time?" he pouted again trying to pull of the saddest look he could muster, but it was no use and his father shuffled him up into the carriage.  
  
"Sorry son, I fell for that once, but you can't put this off forever.... don't look at me that way, Solo promised to come with you, isn't that enough?"  
  
Daniel sniffled and glanced past his father to the young centaur that was helping to pack for the same caravan. Solo, though not a Shifter like Daniel and his father, was good friends with them both. He was found wondering alone through the forest outside the city, and ever since the blonde centaur had been a welcomed part of the Kingdom, and has always been good friends with the Prince. "No.... he wouldn't have gone if I didn't"  
  
The king shook his head slightly and sight, "I'm sorry Daniel, but you must go, don't worry, before you know it, it will be over and you will be back here again.... and try to learn something from this, or I will have to send you again"  
  
Daniel stared at his father wide eyed, and meeped as he nodded, there was no way he would do this again if he didn't have to, "Yes sir....."  
  
"Good, now take care," King Anthony smiled to his son before shutting the carraige door, he hated not being able to go with them, but there was the tiny matter of a kingdom to run, so he was forced to stay, but he did make sure the best of the guards went with them, ensuring the safty of his son.  
  
Daniel sighed alittle over-dramatic, and watched out the window as the road began to move past them, then, a thought hit him. 'My tenth birthday is next week.... maybe there going to throw a big party for me'  
  
Suddenly Daniels mood changed and he was happy he was going, "Maybe this won't be so bad..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you positive your information is correct?"  
  
"Yes, we are positive King Thomas.... there is no doubt"  
  
"Hm..."  
  
A dark figure rose from a table of six, a wicked smile played across his lips as he studied each of the five mages before him, "Then let it be, send word to the Newbia Kingdom.... we will crush Divinity..."  
  
The five mages all nodded, each seeming to be pleased, but said nothing as they all stood and left the room, leaving Lord Thomas to think to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days and nights past as the Caravan made its way to the North Kingdom for Ambassador Fredrick to make the peace treaty, and Daniel was bored stiff. It only took a day for him to discover that there was little to do in the carage he was in and the only company he had was Solo, and he couldn't just climb in the carage with him, so Daniel could only talk to his friend out the window.  
  
"Hey Solo.... why can't you be normal like me?"  
  
"Hmm?" Solo blinked at Daniel, half hearing the question, then sighed, this question he got frequently with Daniel. "Because I'm not like you Daniel... and your not like me...." he smiled slightly and lifted his arms up and crossed them behind his head, "Everyones different silly"  
  
Daniel sighed slightly, "That doesn't help.... you can't get in here if your not normal..... huh.... whats that?" Daniel pointed towards the distance.  
  
"what's what?" Solo turned his attention to the horizen, not seeing anything at all.  
  
"Its just..... I thought I saw something in that forest... maybe I'm just bored to death...." he sighed slightly and looked back to Solo with a slight grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next afternoon they arrived at North and was welcomed into the Castle, given diner, and a place to stay until the next day when the peace meeting was to be held. But Daniel found the strange new castle to interesting to stay in his room that night, and left out the window to go explore.  
  
'Wow.....' Daniel thought to himself as he glanced around the garden he was in, 'Its.... Big.....' He continued to walk silently until he heard mutters in the distance.  
  
'man.... someones coming!' He quickly hurried over to one of many trees in that garden, and scurried up as a nightman walked by, saying things to himself Daniel couldn't hear, but his relief came only when the guard was out of site.  
  
'That was close..... hey.... I got an idea...' The Shifter prince grined to himself for the great idea and closed his eyes, 'And why not, no one will bother a street cat....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young Heero stood quietly at his window, his gaze falling on the garden below as he listened to the muffled voices of his father and his uncle argue, he didn't understand what they were saying, but it was important, he knew that much. The King rarely visits his father in his own room. But now the arguing didn't bother him as much as what was happening in the garden.  
  
Heero watched as the strange boy entered the garden from a window lower than his, and he watched as he climbed up the tree to avoid being caught, but when, not a boy, but a solid black alley-cat climbed out of the tree, he thought maybe he should tell his father.  
  
"hmm.... maybe not...." he said to himself as the argueing seemed to increase. But it didn't matter, the boy.... or cat was gone now anyways, and Heero continued to watch the garden, half wondering if who ever that was would return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day had past by rather quickly, Daniel got to explore much more than he did the night before (he had discovered that the garden was surounded by very large walls on all sides and he didn't get to do much but wine about it). And this time, Solo was there to keep him company, and answer some questions about the customs and sites he saw around the castle and city, Solo was a good 5 years older than Daniel, and he seemed to know alot more about the humans than Daniel did, so he was a big help.  
  
But the day did end quickly and the time to leave again was upon them, the treaty was agreed upon and signed and there was no other use for them to stay. Daniel was almost forced by Solo to return to the caravan, it wasn't that he didn't want to go home, he just didn't want to sit around for 4 days again doing nothing.  
  
"Ya know Solo," Daniel said when the caravan stopped for camp on the second night of travel, "If that North place wasn't so far away, I wouldn't mind going there again.... ya know?" He grinned slightly as Solo shrugged, "Heh, it was funny how people kept giving you strange looks, you got all the attention"  
  
"Not really.... not many people have seen centaurs.... its natural...." he said with another shrug following it.  
  
"Your no fun," Daniel stuck out his tounge at Solo, then grinned quickly to his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two more days passed as slow as Daniel had expected, but they were finally home, Daniel had managed to convince the uptight guards to let him out of the carage when he saw his home in the distance.  
  
Him and Solo where ahead of the caravan a good ways when they saw the gates of the city, but when Daniel saw them, it wasn't joy to be home that he felt, it was confusion, because he saw no men guarding the gate.  
  
"Hey..... Solo.... look, why arn't there any guards....." Daniel pointed, but Solo was already aware, and slightly frightened, King Anthony never let the watch slack.  
  
"Daniel... stay here, I need to tell Ambassador Fredrick about this..." Solo said quickly before turning and hurrying back to warn the others. But Daniel didn't listen to Solo, and hurried on ahead, he didn't think of danger, only that his father had forgoten to tell the men to guard the gate.  
  
"Daniel!" Solo had discovered that the young prince had not stayed as he was told to. Solo, along with the guard of the Ambassadors caravan were quickly heading towards the gate, Solos main concern was Daniels safty, if there was no guard at the gate, then the worst must be assumed.  
  
Daniel never heard Solo, his mind seemed to have come to a screaching halt when he saw what lied past the gate. It wasn't the city he had come to know, he didn't even recognize it anymore, were buildings once stood, there was ashes, and embers of a dead fire, and the streets, that is what scared Daniel the most, they were red, a dark, horrid red, stained from the countless boddies of the dead that littered them. nothing was moving not even the air around him seemed alive.  
  
This was to much for Daniel, and he might have passed out, or screamed in terror, but something snapped him out of it. It was the thought of his parents that nearly stopped his heart in fear. When he finally could move his legs again, he ran as fast as he could towards the castle, praying as hard as he could that his family would be alright.  
  
Solo, though try as he might, could not reach the gates before Daniel took off to the castle, but that didn't stop him, shouting orders to the shocked guards to find survivors, he hurried after the young prince, able to put full attention on catching him.  
  
Daniel heard Solo catching up and he heard him call out his name, but he refused to stop, determined to reach the castle , as if his life depended on it.  
  
Solo called out Daniels name one more time before he gave up and grabbed the running boy by the arm, Daniel started shouting, demanding that Solo let him go, when Solo refused, Daniel turned and bit his arm as hard as he could, and as soon as Solo pulled back, either in suprise or in pain, Daniel took off running again, his formed changed as he ran, knowing he was too slow as he was to outrun the centaur.  
  
Now a panther ran in Daniels place, though small and slender, it was fast, and as hard as Solo ran, he could not keep up with the Shape Shifter. His only hope was that Daniel would not see what Solo knew was there. Solo knew there would be no survivors in the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero watched quietly by his fathers side as the troops entered the gates of North City, King Thomas seemingly overpleased as they came victorious.  
  
"My King!" Came the voice of the General above the cheers of the crowds, "We have returned to you victorious! The Kingdom Divinity is no more!"  
  
A renewed cheer fell across the the crowed and King Thomas anounced a celebration, to the multitude, the army had destroyed an evil force of demons that was going to attack them in there sleep, but to Prince Odin, King Thomas's brother, it was a plot for destruction, and he knew it.  
  
Heero glanced up at his father, then to his uncle, he knew his uncle was up to no good, he never was, but he could do nothing about it, nor could his father, not with the 5 mages that acted as Advisors to him, he was to powerful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Solo walked through the castle coridors quietly, there was no point running anymore, the sent of blood was thick in the air, and he knew Daniel had found what he was looking for.  
  
"Daniel....." Solo found his friend, though he wished he hadn't. It was in the very thrown room that King Anthony had rulled. Daniel was weeping over two still bodies, Solo didn't have to look to know who they were, and he frowned. His heart ached, for his friend, for the King that took him in, for everyone there that showed him kindness, but he forced himself to harden his heart, atleast for now, Daniel had lost more than him.  
  
"Come on Daniel.... there is nothing here for you.... let's leave here..... please" Solo said slowly, hoping Daniel would hear him, and to his amazement, he did, he watched as daniel climbed to his feet and walked to Solo, then followed him back to the caravan without a single word spoken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: Yup Yup thats end of the prologue...... did it bore you to tears? Yes? well the next one I'll try to spice up.... *key word: try* 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so I don't have an excuse for not posting in so long, but I guess it doesn't matter cause I only got ONE comment (thanks by the way) so anyways here's the next part of Shifting Sands  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I have a Cat named Warf... Isn't that something!  
  
Shifting Sands  
  
"How many times must I tell you? We must go faster," bellowed the fat ambassador to his manservant, "We can't miss Prince Heero's birthday, I'm already on ill terms with the king!"  
  
"But. but sire," pleaded the dirty faced man as he walked along the carriage that held the ambassador. "Everyone is exhausted, and the horses are about to collapse. You've driven them so hard."  
  
"Enough wasting my time," Albert grumbled, "alright, we may stop for tonight, but don't expect me to be so kind tomorrow, we must hurry back to North, can't be late you know."  
  
The servant mumbled a quick 'yessir' and ran ahead to tell the entire caravan of the good news. Everyone but ambassador Albert was working overtime to cross the plains in time for the prince's birthday, and they all wished to rest as the sun's last rays fell over the distant mountains.  
  
The caravan eventually slowed and was prepared for the night to come, horses were cleaned and fed, bags and such were unpacked, and food was cooked, all in a slow pace from exhaustion. Albert the whole time, barked orders and complained to whoever was in hearing range. 'Don't just stand there, help with the horses!' he would shout at a servant that was not acting as quickly as he wished. 'You call this food? Take it back and bring me something better!' he ordered when he found his meal less that perfect. He could stand nothing less that perfection, because he was just returning from Lorian, and he had bought many gifts for the young prince that was sure to please the King, bringing good ties along with it. Albert was in a great mood and nothing could break it.  
  
"Sire? Where are you going?" Called one of the younger servants as she spotted the fat ambassador as he began to leave the caravans circle.  
  
"I'm going for a walk! Don't follow me fool child!" The red head ambassador called over his shoulder before he tromped off, drunk from thoughts of future security with King Odin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A light growl escaped a figure in the darkness, its cobalt blue eyes flashed as it stalked the power hungry ambassador in silence, its sleek black tail twitched in excitement that it would finally get the chance to kill after days of tracking, the fool's life would end tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn servants" the ambassador mumbled as he walked farther from the firelight, "We only have days left, I can't heighten my rank if I have disobedient servants!"  
  
As Albert continued to mutter and rant, he grew farther from the safety of his servants and the firelight, he had no idea he was being followed and he would have never known if he had not remembered his walking cane.  
  
He spun around, intending to retrieve it from the fireside. It was then did he see something in the darkness, only yards away. He froze in fright; it appeared to be a panther, its glowing eyes staring coldly at him. Albert swallowed hard; he took a few baby steps towards the camp, when the large cat took a step towards him, he took of running.  
  
"Servants! Servants!" Albert yelled in desperation, he heard the large cat behind him, and growing closer. He was foolish enough to turn his head to look back, hoping he would find some way to escape his seemingly certain death.  
  
No such luck.  
  
The panther leaped at the ambassador, sinking its claws into the mans back as he fell forward and crashed into the ground. The panther almost instantly sunk his teeth into Albert's neck, killing him where he laid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Odin sat stiffly on the old thrown, his eyes staring out into the mass of people that danced, ate, and chatted in the thrown room. He then turned his gaze to Heero, who stood next to his thrown, refusing to join the mass of people. Odin smiled, realizing his son was just as bored as he was, though neither of them would admit it.  
  
Parties such as this was meant to bring friendship and understanding between him and his people, and no matter how much he disliked it, it had its benefits, and he couldn't stand not to have them, not with war so close at hand.  
  
"Your majesty." came a voice. Odin snapped from his thoughts and looked up to the worried eyes of a young woman, her blonde hair fell around her face as she bent down to whisper to the king, "We just received a message, I think you should read it."  
  
"Thank you Sally" Odin said in a low voice, then watched her walk back into the crowd. The king frowned in thought, then stood from his set, gave a glance to Heero, then exited the thrown room through the closest door he could find.  
  
Heero frowned as he watched his father walk out, his curiosity sparked as to why he was called out of such an important even. Never the less, he returned his gaze to the crowd. It was filled with faces he did not know, or even wished to know, and he only stayed because of his fathers wish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Odin sat in silence as he read the information that was given to him. An angry look crossed his face as he set down the piece of paper and looked up to Sally, "So Ambassador Albert is dead." Odin paused, waiting for a conformational nod from Sally before he continued, "that's the fifth time this has happed. all killed by what seems to be a panther."  
  
"Yes my lord" the young woman answered. Sally was one of the kings several advisors, the youngest as well, but that never hindered her loyalty to her king.  
  
"It can't be a coincidence." Odin's said as he stroked his short beard in thought, "Sally, it must be a shifter..."  
  
"Sire?" Sally blinked at him in confusion, "but why would a shape shifter what to do such a thing?"  
  
"They have every right to, Remember, it was only eight years ago that Thomas destroyed Divinity. maybe whoever it is, they are looking for revenge."  
  
"But it's been five years since Thomas has been in power, him and his advisors were banished." Sally reminded the king, her eyes held a look of confusion as she spoke.  
  
"That is true, but we are still all humans, and we did wipe out almost the entire race. what do you expect Sally." Odin asked as he stood stiffly from his care, "Please announce that we will have a meeting on this issue a week from today, for now, let it rest."  
  
Sally nodded and bowed her head as the King exited the room; she then turned and picked up the piece of paper. Her forehead wrinkled in worry as she read it again, "Why now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, only a few miles from the North castle, a small caravan was coming to life again after the long, moonless night. People began to wake and carry on with there duties for the day. One figure within their ranks was set on a certain path. A sandy blonde centaur that walked quietly through the grounds, his tail would swish the air as he made sure everything was being packed properly, they were to reach the city that very day and he did not want something to go wrong now.  
  
"Hey! Solo!"  
  
The centaur turned his attention to a new figure as he appeared from almost nowhere. He was to busy making sure every little thing was perfect that he didn't even notice anyone approach. "Duo, what are you doing back so early?" He called back to the braided shifter in all his glory; he was already searching for the cook.  
  
"Hmm?" Duo grinned wildly as he set down a bag and walked closer to the tall centaur, "Come on, you really think it would take me THAT long?" he joked, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry! And I smell food." Duo winked, then turned on his heals and ran off, in search for his precious food.  
  
Solo just sighed calmly, he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair as he watched the prince disappear. He walked over and picked up Duo's discarded bag and placed it in one of the closer wagons before he returned to his inspection.  
  
Duo hummed cheerily as he wandered through the busy camp, waving to the random people that ran into him as they went along with there normal routine. Duo suddenly grinned wildly as he saw Hilde, he waved madly at the caravan's own cook. She spotted Duo and laughed, waving back to him. He grinned and bounded to her and her table-o-breakfast, his braid flying out behind him.  
  
"Hey Hilde! Did I mention that I loved you today?" he said as he busied himself with filling his plate with food, food, and more food.  
  
"Duo, you love my cooking" Hilde giggled, watching as he already had his mouth filled with food.  
  
"Damn straight," Duo said as he swallowed a piece of bread, "Thanks Hilde, I'll be back for seconds!" and with that, he spun around to search for a nice place to eat, somewhere not as busy as the food table.  
  
Duo found his solitude by a burnt out fire, long dead and abandon. Duo ate with delight as he watched the surrounding dramas of the traveling circus. The caravan that once took the ambassador Fredrick to sign peace treaties had turned into a carnival of a sort. Solo had taken over the lead not long after they left the ruins of Divinity and he decided that, instead of settling down, they would continue to travel. In the past few years, they had picked up several different types of people, and decided to turn the entire thing into a carnival. Duo had no objections to this, because they had become quite popular, and get request to perform all over the land, this time they were to perform for someone's birthday at the castle. Least that's what he knew.  
  
"Quatre! Over here!" Duo suddenly called out as he saw his mage friend. Quatre was one of the newer members of the traveling circus, but it wasn't long for him and Duo to become good friends.  
  
Quatre turned to search for whoever called him. Spotting Duo he quickly smiled and hurried over to him, all duties forgotten for the moment as he made his way over to his good friend, "Duo! Your back!"  
  
"Yeah, knew you guys couldn't survive without me for long." Duo said with a laugh, "Solo was just as surprised as your where, what, you people don't think I can do anything right?"  
  
"No, its not that" Quatre hesitated before he decided to tell Duo, "Its just I think Solo has something else for you to do, a new lead! It has something to do with the next place were visiting, and we didn't think you'd be back in time."  
  
Duo looked up and the blonde mage and shook his head, "Another job? This soon? We must be getting close!"  
  
"Maybe. Trowa's already went to North," Quatre said, finally decided to sit beside Duo, his eyes to the ashes near the center of the circle.  
  
Duo blinked at Quatre, pausing from his breakfast long enough to glance around the circle once again, to the busy people. "Maybe that's why it's so busy, it takes a lot less time to handle the animals when he's around."  
  
Quatre nodded, and looked as if he was about to say something when he suddenly realized what he was doing, "oh no, I forgot about the animals. I've have to go Duo. ah, glad your back" Quatre stuttered as he quickly jumped to his feed, running off again, leaving Duo alone again.  
  
Duo grinned as he watched Quatre leave. He knew Quatre regularly helped with the animals, more so when Trowa was off helping Duo with his 'jobs.' Duo shook his head at the thought. In all the five years that he knew Trowa, the amazing unibanged animal speaker seemed to take more with the animals than he did with people, sometimes Duo thought he could understand animals more that the shifters could. But Trowa did great with helping Duo during operations, and he was a good friend as well, so he didn't complain too much.  
  
Duo yawned loudly and stretched out as he finished his food. He wasn't required to help on the days like this, when he just came back or about to leave. But now he was bored and wanted to do something. He decided to go find Solo, and find out what he was to do today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo found Solo waving off a few of the slower wagons, they were to go ahead and when the smaller ones where finished packing, they were to catch up. Duo walked up to his friend and watched them for a few moments before he looked up to Solo.  
  
"Hey Solo, Q-man said you gotta lead for us again," Duo said putting his hands behind his head and grinned quickly as Solo looked back to him.  
  
"Actually, I do. Today we will be arriving at North castle." Solo paused as he caught the look of hatred that passed on Duo's face before continuing, "We'll be performing at a party of some sort, for Heero, remember him?"  
  
Duo nodded with a sigh, repeating what both of them seemed to have memorized, "Prince Heero, son of King Odin, who became king after overthrowing his brother, Thomas and exiling him, right."  
  
"Right, I think that Thomas and the 5 mages are causing trouble again. The elves have reported that they were attacked earlier this month, and they blame it on North kingdom. But I think it was the mages that caused the attack, North hasn't done anything military wise in months." Solo rubbed the bridge of his nose slightly as he turned and walked back towards the rest of the caravan, Duo quickly trailing him.  
  
"Alright, that does sound like trouble for North, but what do we care?" Duo said, his lips curled slightly in disgust, "I don't see what the point is to help them."  
  
"I didn't say we'd help them. well, least not out of sympathy. I've heard a rumor that there will be an attack on Heero. an attempt assassination within the next few weeks. I believe the mages will be behind this attack as well."  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" Duo asked. He waved to a passing shifter, formerly a guard of the original caravan that had stuck around all these eight years. Duo smiled slightly, remembering how long it took for him to get them to stop calling him 'prince Daniel', some of them still slip up sometimes.  
  
"I need you to prevent the assassination, and if your lucky, you could find out where the mages were exiled to, then we could go from there," Solo said calmly, glancing back to Duo as he finished his sentence.  
  
"Really? Man, I was right, we are close to those low-lives. wait, how do you expect me to prevent an assassination, I doubt I could get close enough to the prince to protect him without getting my head bashed in by the guard." Duo stuck his tongue out, he heard of people doing that, it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"No, you probably won't be able to. But I got a plan, that is if you're up to it." Solo gave Duo a mischievous look before he stopped, turning towards the shifter.  
  
"And what might that be exactly?" Duo looked at him with guarded eyes, whenever Solo gave him that look, it always meant trouble for himself.  
  
"A panther. given to Heero as a present from the traveling entertainers."  
  
"What?! You mean I have to be a present?" Duo blurted out hastily, already disliking the plan.  
  
"It's the only way you can actually get close to him. You do want to find the mages don't you?" Solo frowned at Duo, "This is the closest we've ever been"  
  
Duo glared at the centaur, sometimes he thought he did things like this on purpose, "Fine. fine, but your just going to leave me there by my self?"  
  
"No, I already sent Trowa ahead, and Quatre will stay behind until you have what information you need." Solo smiled at the pouting Duo, then turned his attention back to the already moving wagons around them, "Now get in one of the wagons before we leave you, and be sure to stay hidden when we get there, alright?"  
  
Duo sighed a little pathetically before he nodded. But all anger was forgotten when he heard Quatre call for him. He smiled quickly and ran after the wagon that the young mage was in, swinging himself up with little difficulty. 'Least the trip there won't be so bad.' Duo thought to himself as he grinned at Quatre, and began to explain the plan to his good friend. 


End file.
